Lyoto Machida vs. Dan Henderson
The first round began. Oh dude this fight's gonna be sick. They touched gloves. Henderson landed a pair of range finding leg kicks. 4:35. Henderson landed an inside kick. 4:15. Machida doing his hand movements. 4:00. "Hendo!" the crowd was chanting. Henderson landed an inside kick. Machida landed a body kick. The crowd chanted "USA..." 3:15. They're feeling each other out. Henderson's staying patient. 3:00. Machida's gauging Hendo's reactions. Feinting. Hendo doing the same. 2:35. Crowd is getting restless. Hendo has that right hand cocked. 2:15. Machida landed a body kick. 2:00. Rogan talking about the Olympic wrestling debacle. 1:35. "Leave flaming poop at the doorsteps of the Olympics." 1:15. Machida landed a right counter. 1:00. Henderson landed an inside kick. Henderson landed two big rights clipping. Machida landed an inside kick there. They clinched. 35 as Hendo kneed the body twice and they broke. They clinched. Hendo kneed the body twice. 15 remaining. Hendo kneed the thigh. Machida got a trip and landed a left to guard, a left elbow. The first round ended, 10-9 Machida. The second round began. Henderson blocked a high kick. He landed an inside kick. 4:35. Machida stuffed a single, Hendo broke with a leg kick. Machida landed a body kick. 4:15 remaining. Machida's thigh is reddened up. Machida front kicked the face slipping two rights. 4:00. Machida's thigh is bruised. The crowd chanted "Hendo." 3:35. Machida landed a little left eating a counter right, no it missed. 3:15. 3:00 remaining. Henderson landed an inside kick and ate a counter knee to the body and a left. 2:35. Henderson landed a hard inside kick. Machida switching stances. 2:15. Machida landed a body kick and Hendo kneed the body. Henderson faked the single and missed a high kick slipping. 2:00. Machida's setting something up, ate an inside kick. His angles and timing are beautiful. 1:35. Machida landed a counter knee to the body eating a left hook. 1:15. Henderson landed a grazing right but ate something coming in. 1:00. Machida landed an inside kick, the crowd chants "USA..." 35. Henderson landed a .. Nah it missed. He landed a jumping right. 15. Machida missed a spinning back kick. The second round ended, Henderson threw his hands up in frustration. Not the best sign. 10-9 Machida unfortunately. "I think you won that one but it was close and we don't know how they scored the first. Don't headhunt." The third round began and they touched gloves. Henderson may retire if he loses.. :( The crowd chanted "USA..." 4:35. Hendo blitzed in missing a high kick. Machida landed a hard body kick, 4:15. 4:00. Rogan thinks Machida's winning. Machida landed a counter right, Hendo got a single to guard. 3:35. Machida hugging him close. Hendo landing left elbows to the body. 3:15. Left hands to the body. 3:00. The crowd chanted "Hendo." Herb said work. Damn it. Work Hendo! 2:35. Machida controlling from the bottom. Hendo landing right elbows to the body drawing cheers, more of those. 2:15. Herb wants more work.. Damn. 2:00 as Hendo missed a right elbow high. Herb wants work. Machida worked a kimura and stood with it. 1:35 left as Machida landed an inside kick. Hendo checked another one, that hurt Lyoto a bit. 1:15. Machida doing arm movements haha. Boos. 1:00. Machida doing swimming motions with his hands now. 35. Machida's planning something. He landed that blocked jumping front kick. Machida landed a high kick. Oh damn. Hendo smiled. 15. The third round ended. Both men raised their hands to restlessness. Gotta go 10-9 Machida on that too, 30-27 Machida. Chuck standing at the commentators table looking at the strike scores asking "Did anybody land anything?" :D 29-28 split decision for Machida.